Riptor
Ultratech doesn’t always look forwards to find the solutions to future military development. Sometimes, they look to the past. So it was with the Riptor project. A competing combat contract project with the Fulgore line and the Cinder initiative, brilliant Ultratech genetic engineer Dr. Erin Gupte saw a better path to follow. She thought that Fulgore’s maintenance and lack of ability to adapt to radically different hostile environments would create a nightmare for upkeep and result in a prohibitively expensive machine. At the same time, she saw the Cinder initiative as pure R&D with years before any interesting developments could be realized. She believed that a creature built on a ruthless adaptable predator and augmented and constrained by modern technology would result in the ideal combat platform. It could rely on its own victims for sustainment, and could maneuver and infiltrate in areas that the Fulgore line would never be able to function; Riptor couldn’t be jammed or hacked, stopped by weather, or be disabled by a grain of sand in an intake. Nor would it take a decade of research to decode the alien technologies the Cinder initiative toyed with. The first batch of Riptor units were vicious, and even with cybernetic augmentation and programming, were completely uncontrollable. No amount of shock, drugs, or control systems would contain them, and they would tear anything it saw apart in moments, making it impossible for them to work as a coordinated team as planned. Battle vs. Aeon Calcos (by IceLoverMei) Song: Diablo - Cave Inside the Cavern of Light and Darkness Aeon Calcos: *Devouring his prey on the ground* Riptor: *Crawling through the opening, Looking at Aeon* Screen show Ultratech Scanner in Riptor Eyes. TARGET: Aeon Calcos SPECIES: LIZARDMAN HEIGHT: 6'8" WEIGHT: 295lbs AGE: 53 THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME LAST KNOWN LOCATION: Cavern of Light and Darkness Riptor enter the cave, Ready and try to pounce at Aeon with her claws. Aeon Calcos: *Move away to dodge, Getting out his Ax and Sheild* RAAAAAA Song: Killer Instinct (2013) - Riptor Theme Aeon and Riptor begin walking at a circle, Growling at each other. FIGHT! Aeon Calcos: *Swing Ax at Riptor* RAAAAAAAAAAA Riptor: *Dodging and Pounce at Aeon, Trying to scartch him with cybernetic claws* Aeon Calcos: *Blocking with shield, Getting some damage from it and push Riptor off* RRRAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath Fire at Riptor* Riptor: *Get pushed back but fire Dragon Breath at Aeon, Clashing with his Fire Breath* Aeon Calcos: *Grow wings and fly up over Riptor while continuing to breath fire* Riptor: *Spit out Acid at Aeon while he flying* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAA *Crash to ground, Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRR Riptor: *Slash at Aeon with Cybernetic Tail, Trying to shock him* Aeon Calcos: *Duck and counter with Mezentias Style Sand Roll* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAA *Get launched in the sky, Crashing down in deep pain* Aeon Calcos: *Continue slashing at Riptor and Kick her to the ground* Riptor: RAAAAA *Getting up* GRRRRRRRRRRRRR Aeon Calcos: *Summon Wings and roll at Riptor, Ready to perform Devourer of God* Riptor: *Turn on Rage Mode and dodge, Pouncing on Aeon wings and claw them off* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Crash on the ground* Riptor: *Pounce on Aeon and biting his neck, Scratching with his claws* Aeon Calcos: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Losing blood, bleeding out while lying dead* Riptor: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Breath fire in the air* Victorious: Riptor Expert's Opinion While Aeon does have the better weapon and strength to make him last longer in battle, Riptor have the much more higher feat in edge in being alot more faster and skillful. Both had their own feats and defeat in their past with Aeon defeated by Rock and Riptor defeated by TJ Combo in Killer Instinct. However while Aeon grow more primal and deadly on his own, Riptor have been upgraded to be more dangerous by the Ultratech, Allowing her to be more smarter then Aeon and give her the bigger advantage. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Evil Warriors